Jaś i Małgosia
Ta Creepypasta może być nieodpowiednia dla ludzi w każdym wieku. Treść może zostać uznana za NSFW (Not Safe for Work). Czytasz na własne ryzyko. Dzieci leżały spokojnie w swoich byle jak zbitych łóżkach czekając, aż ich ojciec przyjdzie. Chociaż nazywając to, na czym leżały łóżkiem, to był zbyt wielki komplement. Dzieci tak naprawdę leżały w starych świńskich korytach, które w czasach, gdy posiadali świnie, musiały im oddawać, by te mogły służyć świniom. Same spały na siennikach i podłodze, często podgryzane przez myszy. Jaś i Małgosia czekali, aż ich pijany ojciec przyjdzie i rzuci monetą. Bały się tej chwili, mimo że odkąd pamiętały przychodził i rzucał monetą. Jednakże nie udało im się przyzwyczaić do takowej sytuacji. Jedyne na co liczyły to na to, że moneta spadnie kantem. Jak dotąd w ich dziewięcioletnim życiu zdarzyło się to tylko trzy razy. Leżały spokojnie czekając, aż zegar wybije jedenastą. Tylko dzbanek z wodą i łóżka znajdowały się w ich pokoju. Ich ubrania i stare worki po ziemniakach znajdowały się pod łóżkiem. Sami leżeli nago, pod starymi kocami. Czekali. Zegar wybił jedenastą. Usłyszeli ciężko kroki na schodach. Przerażone dzieciaki spojrzały po sobie. W ich oczach malowało się współczucie oraz nadzieja, że tym razem padnie na drugie. Ojciec wszedł. Był mocno zbudowanym mężczyzną, po czterdziestce. Bez słowa wszedł do pokoju. Dzieci skuliły się. Zaczynały się trząść. Ojciec rozpiął spodnie i opuścił je w dół. Jego penis w pełnej erekcji przypominał dzieciom, jakie czeka je cierpienie. Bez słowa podniósł monetę. Dzieci wiedziały, że była to drewniana moneta, specjalnie wyrzeźbiona na takie chwile. Byli zbyt biedni na prawdziwe pieniądze. Z jednej strony napisane było: „Jan” a z drugiej „Małgorzata”. Dzieci patrzyły z trwogą i lękiem, jak moneta leci do góry i spada. Nie znały żadnej modlitwy, ale po cichu liczyły na to, że wypadnie imię drugiego z rodzeństwa. Moneta upadła. Dzieci spojrzały. Wpadła kantem w szparę między deskami. Ich ojciec chrumknął zły, pochylił się i wyciągnął monetę z szczeliny, po czym podciągnął spodnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Dzieci ucieszone uśmiechnęły się. Jasiu zasnął szczęśliwy, ponieważ minęły już cztery dni odkąd jego ojciec rżnął go analnie. Małgosia zasnęła szczęśliwa, ponieważ nie będzie musiała zmywać z swojego sromu swojej krwi i spermy ojca. Zasnęli szczęśliwy nasłuchując wrzasków ojca na ich sparaliżowaną matkę oraz dźwięku bicia ich macochy. Następnego dnia jak zwykle ruszyli do lasu. Ojciec na koźle, sterował końmi, macocha obok niego, z głową na kolanach, a rodzeństwo na przyczepce razem z matką. Matka kiedyś była piękną kobietą. Do czasu, aż ojciec nie złamał jej kręgosłupa za próbę obronienia nas przed gwałtami. Od tamtej pory była warzywkiem. Ojciec zabierał ją do lasu, by w razie napaści wilków ją pierwszą rzucić im na pożarcie. Jechali coraz głębiej i głębiej w las. W końcu zatrzymali się. Ojciec zszedł. Teraz czekało ich najważniejsze zadanie. Musieli sprawdzić, czy we wnyki coś się złapało. Podeszli do pierwszych wnyków. Nic. Tak samo kolejne trzynaście. Dopiero, gdy doszli do ostatniego, piętnastego wnyka znaleźli.... mężczyznę. Po ubiorze rozpoznali, że był to leśniczy jego królewskiej mości. Był nieprzytomny. Wnyki były ustawione na potężne niedźwiedzie łapy, więc mimo, że mężczyzna był postury niedźwiedzia jego noga została całkowicie zmiażdżona. Dzieci poczuły lekko mdławy smród gangreny. Ojciec spojrzał na leśniczego. Uśmiechnął się. Zdjął z pleców siekierę, zamachnął się i sprawnym ruchem odciął chorą nogę od reszty ciała. Leśniczy obudził się z wrzaskiem, który został szybko stłamszony uderzeniem tępego końca siekiery w głowę. Stracił przytomność. Ojciec kleknął, siłą otworzył usta, złapał za język, wyciągnął go i wprawnym ruchem odciął go. Dzieci i macocha westchnęły. Ojciec spojrzał na nich i gestem kazał zanieść ciało leśniczego na wóz. Sam odszedł w krzaki za potrzebą. Jaś i Małgosia spojrzeli po sobie. Teraz był moment. Omawiali to od wielu miesięcy. Spojrzeli na ojca, lejącego niedaleko w krzakach, na macochę, która była już tak oderwana od rzeczywistości, że nie kojarzyła co się dzieje i znowu na siebie. Jaś gestem pokazał rzut monetą. Małgosia kiwnęła głową. Ruszyli sprintem w przeciwną stronę niż ojciec. Zapadli się w haszcze. Biegli i biegli, nie przestając. Usłyszeli tylko z daleka przekleństwa ojca. Biegli dalej. W końcu zmęczeni padli o ziemię. Głośno oddychając patrzyli na siebie. W ich oczach malowała się radość, że udało im się. Że uciekli swojemu oprawcy. Dlatego ręce ojca na ich karkach sprawiła, że wrzasnęły głośno i przerażająco. To była długa i ciężka noc dla Jasia i Małgorzaty. Nie dostali jedzeni, a pierwsze dni zawsze były najlepsze. Ojciec z macochą sami zjedli nerkę leśniczego, utrzymując go przy życiu. Zawsze świeże mięso było lepsze od wędzonego. Potem nastąpił czas kary. Ojciec znowu przyszedł do nich do pokoju. Nie było monety. Był tylko ból, płacz i krew. Następnego dnia zarówno Jaś, jak i Małgosia byli na tyle obolali, że nie mogli się obmyć z nieczystości. Nie byli w stanie nawet się ruszyć. Mieli spokój, bo ich ojciec poszedł w las, zastawić kolejne wnyki, a macocha utrzymywała przy życiu ich jedzenie. Leżeli więc obolali, czekając, aż ich ciała znów będą w stanie wykonać jakikolwiek ruchy. Nikt nie przyniósł im jedzenia. Leżąc postanowili na zawsze odmienić swój los. Słyszeli obietnicę ojca, że wczoraj tak już będzie zawsze. Uznali, że skoro nie mogą uciec muszą ojca zabić. Albo chociaż zranić na tyle, by mieli jakiekolwiek realne szanse. Uzgodnili plan. Wieczorem, gdy ojciec przyszedł do pokoju i ściągnął spodnie, Jasiu zsunął się z łóżka. Jego ojciec był zadowolony, że jego dzieci w końcu nauczyły się posłuszeństwa i wiedzą co mają robić. Że nie musi już je do tego zmuszać. Jego zadowolenie znikło tak szybko, jak pojawił się ból na podbrzuszu. Zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. Jan szybko wstał, wypluł kawałek odgryzionego penisa z ust i chwycił siostrę pod ramię, po czym zaczął z nią biec. Minął klęczącego ojca, który próbował zatamować krwotok z kikuta przyrodzenia, minęli macochę, patrzącą na nich z podziwem, własną matkę patrzącą prosto w ścianę po czym wybiegli nago w las. A raczej szybko dokuśtykali się. Szli, co chwila się wywracając, ale szli bowiem wiedzieli, że zatrzymanie się to dla nich pewna śmierć, że muszą jak najszybciej i jak najdalej odejść od własnego domu i ojca. Że ojciec niedługo ruszy w pościg. Szli ciemnym lasem, co chwile zderzając się z drzewami, gałęziami, jeżynami i sarnami, ale szli. Nie bali się dzikich zwierząt. Nie bali się ciemności. Nie bali się niczego. Oprócz ojca. Zaczynało świtać, a oni szli dalej. Dopiero po południu, wykończeni legli tam, gdzie stali. Mieli za mało sił. Zmęczeni zasnęli. Obudzili się dopiero następnego dnia o świcie. Uradowani spojrzeli po sobie. Ojciec ich nie złapał. Szczęśliwi wstali i rozejrzeli się po terenie. Nigdy nie byli w tej części lasu. Podczas swojego krótkiego, bo dziewięcioletniego żywota pierwszy raz widzieli strumyk w lesie. Szybko wskoczyli do niego i zaczęli się myć. Po opłukaniu się z nieczystości postanowili pójść w górę strumyka. Ignorując głód, który coraz silniej im o sobie przypominał przeszli jakieś pięć kilometrów, zanim znaleźli coś nadającego się do jedzenia. Mianowicie martwą wiewiórkę, którą oblazły już larwy. Mięso wiewiórki odstraszyło swym zapachem, ale larwy były bardzo mocno sycące. Najadłszy się, dzieci ruszyły w dalszą wędrówkę. Wkrótce dotarły do chatki Baby Jagi. Słowo dotarły jest tutaj złym wyrażeniem. Dzieci natknęły się na wściekła lochę z małymi i uciekając przed nią wybiegły na polanę. Locha nie miała tyle odwagi, więc szybko uciekła. Dzieci gdy zyskały chwilę spokoju złapały głęboki oddech, po czym natychmiast zwymiotowały. Gdy skończyły, robaki, wśród których niektóre wciąż żyły, rozejrzały się dookoła. Wszędzie dookoła walały się szczątki ludzi. Ręce, nogi, głowy. Dzieci patrzyły przerażone na głowy pozbawione oczu, zębów, i języków. Nigdzie nie dostrzegały tułowia. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego stała chatka z piernika. Dzieci zobaczywszy chatkę podeszły do niej. Ich młode mózgi zaczynały powoli wypierać złe wspomnienia. Chociaż bardziej możliwe, że po prostu zaczynały wariować i zrywać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Podeszli do okna, by spojrzeć za szybę. Zaglądając za szybę zobaczyli klatkę z tabliczką „Jan” i budę dla psa z tabliczką „Małgorzata”. Dzieci spojrzały po sobie. Nie umiały czytać, ale sam widok klatki i budy zaniepokoił ich. Tym bardziej, że stały one w całkowitych ciemnościach. Niewiele więcej mogły zobaczyć bowiem chwilę później zostały ogłuszone. Obudziły się parę godzin później. Jasiu w klatce. Małgosia z obrożą na szyi i na łańcuchu przypiętym do budy. Ich języki wisiały po przeciwnej stronie, na sznurkach susząc się. Dzieci spojrzały po sobie. Łzy zaczynały spływać im po policzkach. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji był fakt, że nie były nagie. Ktoś je ubrał. Jana w garnitur a Małgorzatę w albę. Dzieci nie zauważyły kiedy weszła Baba Jaga. Lecz ta przyszła i niczym nie skrępowana szarpnęła Małgosię za włosy. Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Po czym , z szybkością atakującej kobry wyrwała jej oko i włożyła sobie do ust. Dzieci usłyszały plaśnięcie. Starucha głośno przełknęła organ i się uśmiechnęła. Małgosia w tym samym czasie zwijała się z bólu, a Jaś starał się wtopić w pręty, byle być jak najdalej od wiedźmy. Ta nic sobie z tego nie robiąc rzuciła mu miskę z psią karmą. Jasiu przemożony głodem zaczął jeść. Nie wiedział jednak, że to narkotyk, który uzależnił go od jedzenia. I tak mijały tygodnie. Wiedźma raz dziennie przychodziła i wyrywała coś Małgosi. A to ząbek, a to ucho, a to za pomocą swojej czarnej magii kawałek wątroby czy nerki, nada utrzymując ją przy życiu. Jasia natomiast tuczyła psią karmą, aż ten nie tak dawno dwudziestokilogramowy chłopaczek zaczął ważyć dwieście kilogramów. Wtedy to też Baba Jaga znowu użyła swoich czarów i wyciągnęła Jasia z klatki. Chłopczyk wyglądał co najmniej dziwnie.Jego ręce i nogi w ogóle nie przytyły. Natomiast brzuch i klatka piersiowa tak. Wyglądał jak dynia z rączkami, nogami i głową. Wiedźma szybko się ich pozbyła, krótkim sierpem odcinając je i przypiekając rany w miejscach nóg i rąk. W szyi natomiast zrobiła otwór, który prowadził do środka ciała Jasia. Wrzuciła tam języki dzieci, wszystkie zęby, oczy i uszy Jasia oraz jego penisa wraz z jądrami. Po czym za pomocą swojej magii przeniosła Jasia na piec i zaczęła gotować. A wszystko to na oczach przerażonej Małgosi. Dziewczynka starała się za wszelką cenę nie przypominać o swojej obecności, lecz czarownica nie zapomniała. Gdy wiedźma odwróciła się do niej dziewczynka skuliła się. Wiedźma szybko do niej podbiegła i chwyciła za włosy. Szykowała się do wydłubania jej drugiego oka, gdy wtenczas wpadł dobry rycerz i zabił złą wiedźmę. Małgosia w podzięce objęła rycerza rękoma w kolanach i całowała buty. Ale to nie był dobry rycerz. Rycerz szybko rozpiął swoją zbroję, odrzucił ją w kąt i zgwałcił Małgosie we wszystkie możliwe otwory. Podczas dymania jej oczodołu, jego prącie uszkodziło mózg Małgosii w skutek czego dziewczynka zmarła. Sam rycerz nie przejął się tym faktem, tylko przerzucił dziewczynkę przez siodło i odjechał w siną dal. Ciało dziewczynki dobrze mu służyło za zbiornik na spermę przez kolejne trzy dni, aż spotkał kolejną chatkę Baby Jagi i kolejną jednooką Małgosię. Autor: Sacredq Kategoria:Opowiadania